


~ kinktober 2019 ~

by neko_fujoshi4



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Demons, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape Roleplay, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strip Tease, Tattoos, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fujoshi4/pseuds/neko_fujoshi4
Summary: it's time for kinktober bissessss <3sinners unite, am i right?





	1. kinktober 2019 prompts

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing this SUPER last minute, but i'm just gonna (sushi) roll with it. i'm just going to decide which ship i'm going to write about the day of or, maybe if i'm being extra, the day before, so i'm going to be updating this page as i go. i'm completely open to suggestions. feedback is much appreciated, but let's try to keep the negativity out of the equation.
> 
> disclaimer: i am NOT the world's best writer nor do i claim to be. i'm just a young fujoshi looking to quench her thirst and love for yaoi.
> 
> also, yes i do write in all lowercase. if you have a problem with it... *shrugs*

**kinktober 2019**

day 1: temperature play/sensory deprivation (midoriya izuku/todoroki shouto)

day 2: exhibitionism/voyeurism (kirishima eijirou/bakugou katsuki)

day 3: bath/shower

day 4: toys

day 5: mirror

day 6: domination

day 7: somnophilia/sleepy sex

day 8: threesome

day 9: lingerie

day 10: piercings/tattoos

day 11: choking

day 12: knife play

day 13: demon

day 14: biting/scratching

day 15: shibari

day 16: blindfold

day 17: oral

day 18: against a wall

day 19: striptease/lap dance

day 20: teasing/begging

day 21: spanking

day 22: roleplay

day 23: hair pulling

day 24: role reversal

day 25: bondage

day 26: fingering/handjobs

day 27: alpha/beta/omega

day 28: orgasm denial

day 29: size difference

day 30: free day

day 31: aftercare


	2. day 1: temperature play/sensory deprivation (tododeku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todoroki might be quiet and innocent in class, but lord knows the things he can do with his quirk in bed.
> 
> a.k.a. midoriya and todoroki taking advantage of icy-hot's quirk and having some cute fluff (but also kinky) funtime

midoriya arched his back, releasing a needy whine when the restraints bounding his wrists and ankles to the bed frame tightened. throwing his head back against the silk sheets, he felt a sudden wave of warmth between his legs, the sharp contrast with the cold air against his skin indicating todoroki’s position. his exposed member throbbed at the mere thought of his boyfriend’s dark smoldering expression, almost predator-like and hungry with lust. a light brush of skin against the inside of his right thigh left midoriya gasping as he involuntarily bucked his hips into the air, desperate for friction.

“sh-shou!” midoriya’s voice was breathy with desire. he felt the bed dip down as shoto seated himself by his legs. he carefully shifted his body as much as he could to make space for his boyfriend. midoriya could almost feel the heat of todoroki’s glance, admiring his handiwork.

“shhh… patience, my love” todoroki pressed a finger against midoriya’s lips, smirking. todoroki straddled midoriya’s hips, holding him down. he felt himself harden at his boyfriend’s openly lewd mew. shoto reached to adjust the silk handkerchief tied around midoriya’s eyes and ensured that the knot at the back of his head was secure. he knew that with midoriya’s quirk, he could have easily had broken free from the restraints, but a warm sensation washed over him, seeing midoriya stay in his exposed position. leaning back, he looked down at midoriya’s flushed face and adorably exposed position. todoroki caught himself smiling softly at midoriya’s soft pouting and he reached out to trace his boyfriend’s lower lip with his thumb. midoriya gasped, opening his mouth a bit and leaning into todoroki’s touch.

“you’re more worked up than usual. do you want it that badly, love?” todoroki’s voice was raspy and much deeper than usual. he smiled when midoriya opted to whimper quietly instead of answer, knowing well enough that he would be punished for responding without permission. reaching over, he grabbed the noise canceling headphones and his phone from the nightstand. todoroki fitted the headphones over midoriya’s ears and switched to a deep sultry song. he brushed a soft and sweet kiss onto his boyfriend’s jaw and waited for his to relax. todoroki’s lips lightly trailed down onto his neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. his right hand, slightly coated in frost, trailed down the tense muscles of midoriya’s chest.

midoriya moaned softly, shuddering under the sudden coldness of his boyfriend’s touch. he leaned into todoroki’s every touch, softly whining for more when he pulled away from his neck. midoriya felt the bedsheets rustle and silently gasped when cold fingers found one of his nipples, gently running the pads over the sensitive flesh before pinching and rubbing it until it was numb with frost. he felt todoroki trail his soft kisses and nibbling lower until his lips found the other nub, his warm tongue gently caressing it. midoriya’s breathing hitched and he let his left hand wind through his boyfriend’s dual colored hair. “todoroki… shou— oooh… shou…”

todoroki pulled his head away from the smaller boy to silently smirk, knowing that anything he said would be lost beneath the bass pumping into midoriya’s ears. he allowed his right hand to wander down to the greenette’s lower belly, covering the delicate skin with a thin layer of frost. he dipped his head down, tracing over the ice with his heated tongue. the pleased hum that escaped the other’s lips escalated to a surprised yelp when todoroki’s left hand gently stroked his member.

“more, shou… more… please, shou, please…” midoriya’s moan as his partner softly ran his finger over the tip edged along a soft purr. his head was thrown back, pressed flush against the soft mattress. midoriya’s fingers dug into the silky sheets, clenching onto the smooth fabric as the restraints gently chafed against his wrists and ankles. he braced himself against the bed as todoroki’s lips continued exploring the broad expanse of his chest and covering it with sparks of heat and spikes of frost. midoriya was close, so  _ fucking _ close, and he knew he could probably get off to just the feeling of todoroki’s presence, but he longed for the burning sensation of his lover inside him.

he pulled his hand away and midoriya let out a quiet groan of disappointment, quickly turning into a yelp of surprise as todoroki’s warm tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. todoroki gently wrapped his warm mouth around the head of midoriya’s cock, sensually teasing it with his tongue. he breathed in the deep musky scent of his lover as he began to bob his head down. his teeth barely brushed against the thick shaft as his lips slowly moved down, taking in as much as of midoriya he could into his mouth, humming softly. his left hand heated up slightly as todoroki cupped the soft sacks in his palm, midoriya bucking his hips up in surprise and moaning slightly. his chilled finger pressed into midoriya’s mouth and he sucks on them, liborously coating it with saliva. his finger breaches his lover’s ass and gently slide in, slowly pumping in and out, opening up the greenette little by little. eventually, todoroki added a second finger and scissored fingers, earning a groan from the smaller man.

pulling away, todoroki smiled down softly as he ran his gaze over the flushed and squirming greenette between his thighs. it never fails to amaze him how ignorant midoriya was to his own beauty and how flustered he becomes when someone tries to point it out. the boy was a work of art, a masterpiece, and todoroki decided, when they had started dating, to never let him forget that. while he would have loved to continue his teasing and body worship, todoroki couldn’t bring himself to deny midoriya, not when he’s begging like that, not when he’s splayed out in front of him like that. he pressed one last lingering kiss against the smaller boy’s collarbone before reaching to the nearby nightstand to grab a small vial of sweet smelling oil that he had bought earlier that week. todoroki poured large amounts of the oil onto his lock before pressing the head against midoriya’s ass, swirling it gently. he slowly pushed himself into his lover, releasing a throaty moan as he does so, a wave of pleasure gliding over him.

todoroki allowed his lover a few moments to adjust, feeling the tension slowly leaving the smaller man’s body as he marveled in the tears that were starting to soak through midoriya’s blindfold and the soft panting sounds he made. he wasn’t sure how he ended up with someone as loving and kind and  _ heroic _ as midoriya, always so eager to pleasure him, always so desperate to give him the world. these brief moments where todoroki could give back, could give midoriya the loving that he deserved, filled his heart with such warmth. todoroki leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss on midoriya’s exposed neck before thrusting shallowly a few times, testing the waters.

“more, sh-shou, more. i can t-take it,” midoriya shakingly breathed out, his fists now clenching the sheets beneath them as he silently willed himself to stay still for the man towered over him. he had never felt this way towards anyone before, although he had to admit that between hero work and training, he had little time to spend on his love life. but midoriya knew that this wasn’t some kind of high school crush. this desire to be  _ good _ , to be  _ perfect _ , for his lover. even with what little he knew of love, midoriya could tell that these feelings that he harbored towards todoroki were something more. he could feel todoroki pulling out, grabbing the smaller man’s hips as he shoved himself back in, harshly. midoriya keened in escastsy, throwing his head further back against the headboard and pulling against the restraints around his wrists.

something about seeing his lover like this, so helpless, dripping in tears, sweat, and drool. something about the needy pants and whines that escaped midoriya’s lips. something about the way midoriya opened his legs wider for the dual haired man, completely and utterly reduced to a mess of sobs and moans. something about it all drove todoroki mad with lust. he wants  _ more _ . todoroki plowed into midoriya’s ass relentlessly, drawing out strings of soft curses and moans from the smaller man. it didn’t take long for him to find a steady pace that satisfied them both, fucking his lover fast and deep, angled so that he slammed into his sweet spot over and over and over.

“izuku, baby, you feel so good, so fucking good, all laid out like that for me,” todoroki choked out between his low grunts and, even though he knows that midoriya can’t hear him through the headphones and the loud pulsing music, he was sure that midoriya’s legs opened even wider and his moans grew even louder.  _ fuck. i’m not gonna last long with you laid out in front of me like that. _ something about midoriya being deprived of his senses stripped todoroki of all his own inhibitions and control. a droplet of sweat fell from his brow onto midoriya’s squirming figure. the sound of skin against skin blended with todoroki’s low pants and midoriya’s high keens bounced off the wall and he made a mental note to apologize to the neighbours later. he watched midoriya’s cock bounce against his lower stomach with each thrust, precum dribbling and pooling all over his abs. todoroki heated his left hand and reached down, wrapping it around the greenette’s cock and stroking him feverishly, reducing midoriya to a heap of strangled words and curses.

“sh-shit, shou, baby, i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum, oh shou, baby, i’m gonna cum,” midoriya moaned a mess of intelligible words as his body stiffens up. he thrust his hips up, shooting out strings of sticking cum onto his chest, painting streaks of white over todoroki’s belly.

todoroki pushed into his lover’s body, his pace growing increasingly quicker and his movements growing increasingly uncoordinated, as he felt a knot tightening low in his stomach. he shouted and shoved himself deep into midoriya’s ass as he released his own orgasm into the smaller man. he stayed like that, towering over his exposed lover, panting heavily before he pulled out, his cum leaking out from midoriya’s ass, and laid down besides his boyfriend. for a minute, their labored breathing sounded throughout the quiet room, rhythmic and almost synchronized. todoroki reached up to click open the lock on the handcuffs and removed his blindfold and headphones, setting them aside on the nightstand. turning back to his lover, todoroki found himself staring into midoriya’s emerald eyes, glittering with tears and warm with affection. a brilliant smile lit up the younger man’s face as midoriya leaned into todoroki, nuzzling their noses together and holding him close, the mess of sweat and cum between them going unnoticed.


	3. day 2: exhibitionism/voyeurism (kirishima eijirou/bakugou katsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting fucked by your best bro from high school next to your sleeping friends might have not been the best idea, but, hey, what can kirishima really say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry that i posted this late. yesterday was just so busy for me, but i'm going to try my best to get back on track. anyways, enjoy! ;)

as much as he hated to admit it, kirishima hadn’t been seeing his ua friends as often as he would like since graduation. in his defense, it wasn’t like he was _ trying _ to avoid them. life just gets in the way sometimes, he guesses. hero work has just been so much more _ chaotic _ than he had previously expected. patrolling was time and labor intensive work on its own, but his training sessions with crimson riot kept him up from the break of dawn to twilight. finding time to take care of himself was hard enough (pun 101% intended) and kirishima, well, just never seemed to think much of reaching back out to his bros from high school. sure, he thought of them from time to time when they popped up on the news and sure, he made sure to warmly greet them whenever he bumped into someone during patrol, but kirishima never quite went out of his way to contact them.

so, it was quite a surprise to him when he woke to a text from none other than midoriya, the legendary hero deku himself, inviting him to a reunion in the okinawa prefecture. kirishima didn’t think twice before accepting, ecstatic to catch up with his dear friends and old classmates. almost their entire ua class showed up that day to the beach and kirishima would be lying if he said he didn’t have a _ blast _. most of the heros had to return to their prefecture for patrol early next morning and left early, save kirishima, todoroki, midoriya, and bakugo. kirishima really didn’t think twice when midoriya booked a single hotel room for all four of them. he was just excited that they were all spending time together. and besides, it would just be like a giant sleepover right?

_ “it’ll be fun!” midoriya exclaimed, clapping her hands together giddily. “besides, how long has it been since we’ve had this much fun?” _

_ “are you FUCKING KIDDING ME, stupid deku?” bakugou, well, exploded (okay, okay, i’ll stop). “don’t you FUCKING DARE tell me that you can’t FUCKING AFFORD four FUCKING SEPARATE ROOMS.” _

_ “hey, calm down, bro! it’s gonna work out perfectly fine!” kirishima placed a warning hand on bakugo’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. he didn’t want to even think about what the press would say if a fight broke out between the two childhood friends the day they reunite. he smiled slightly when he noticed todoroki pulling his fiance behind him, overprotectively. “these rooms are massive, anyways. here, let’s let those two lovebirds share a bed, i’ll share with you.” _

goddamn, was he wrong.

-=+=-

kirishima’s hips jerked backwards, knocking a soft gasp from between his lips. he buried his face into the soft fabric of the pillow, grinding his teeth in an attempt to stifle the noise. “ka-katsuki!” he softly exclaimed, his voice edged with a slight whine.

“shut the fuck up, shitty hair,” bakugou growled, low and soothing, his lips seductively brushed against the rim of the redhead’s ear. “quiet. you don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

the warmth of bakugou’s breath sent shudders trailing down kirishima’s back. his lips fell open in a silent moan as bakugou set a torturously slow pace, thrusting in and out at a delicious angle. he could feel the explosive hero brush against his sweet spot with almost every push, but for just a split second, not nearly long enough to get him off. “bro, do we really have to do this now? maybe we should at least do this under the covers,” he managed to whisper between soft pants. kirishima glanced over at the entangled silhouette of his friends in the other bed.

“well, where’s the fun in that?” bakugou replied, his voice low and gravely. “it’s your fault for wearing that stupid skirt and those stupid tights. now if you don’t shut it, everyone’s gonna know what we’re doing. you don’t want that, now, do you?”

kirishima could practically hear the smirk in the blonde’s voice and cursed quietly under his breath. when he had chosen to wear a crimson mini skirt to the class reunion, one that stopped inches below his ass, he didn’t quite realized just how _ scandalous _ it looked. it’s not like the sheer black tights that he wore underneath helped the matter much. kirishima didn’t quite think much of it. afterall, was it really a crime to want to show off a bit of extra skin in front of this high school friends? it had pleased him to no ends when he noticed how much his outfit was affecting his childhood friend-with-benefits. kirishima just never expected to end up like this.

bakugou slammed into his lover like his life depended on it. the redhead’s mewling with each thrust only drove his hips in deeper. he curled his arms possessively around kirishima’s bare chest, his fingers trailing up and down his toned abdominal, stopping to tease his nipples, taking advantage of his lover’s sensitive chest. bakugou’s smirked grew with each strangled moan and whine that he drew from kirishima. he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, fucking deep and hard into kirishima.

the bed creaked softly and kirishima’s eyes flashed over to the other bed, glinting with fear. he knew that what they were doing was risky, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “ka-katsuki,” he stuttered out from between his clenched teeth. “m-more, katsuki, more.” he stifled his whimpers into his pillow, his dick throbbing between his legs. he could feel bakugou’s length pushing deep into him, the head brushing against his prostate and leaving his legs trembling. he could feel bakugou’s warm deft fingers tracing and pinching his nipples. he could feel bakugou’s muscular chest pressing against his back.

“it’s okay, kiri, baby,” bakugou murmured into his lover’s ear, increasing his pace ever so slightly. he twisted his fingers into kirishima’s scarlet locks, damp with sweat and exhaustion. “you’re doing great, babe, you can do it.”

“p-please, katsuki… f-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, i need it, i need you, i- nghhh,” kirishima let out a debaunched moan, mumbling intelligable words. kirishima pushed back against bakugou’s thrusts, taking in as much of him as he could, as deep within him as possible. he’s so goddamn close, so so _ fucking close _ , but just seconds from orgasm, bakugou slows his pace, edging the redhead over and over and over. pleasured tears sprung in his eyes, leaving him a sobbing mess. he keened as quietly as he could, the pillow doing little to smother the sound. his back arched, pushing his ass further against bakugou’s hips, chasing his climax. he was so close, _ so _ close, his entire body quivering in desperation.

“cum for me, kiri baby,” bakugou panted, kissing kirishima’s neck, stopping to nibble and pull at the skin with his teeth. “cum for me, babe, you’ve earned it.” he reached between his lover’s legs and grabbed his aching cock, vigorously stroking the length, making sure to time the strokes with his thrusts.

kirishima choked on a lewd moan, tears streaming down his face as streams of cum shoot onto the bed, a wave of pleasure slamming into him, temporarily losing his consciousness. his veins pulsed with ecstasy and satisfaction. he found fell bakugou slam into his ass, groaning as he reached his climax and filled him with warm cum. they stayed like that, labored breathing and intertwined over the hotel bed, for a few seconds before bakugou pulled out. kirishima groaned and rolled over onto his back, his entire body still aching with both pleasure and pain. he closed his eyes, but kirishima couldn’t help but smile when he felt bakugou crawl into the bed beside him, curling his body around his.

-=+=-

midoriya and todoroki shared horrified expressions as they both quietly tried to ignore the symphony of moans and dirty talk from across the room. midoriya quietly noted to himself to never share a room with the two again.


End file.
